Möglichkeiten
by Minnnie
Summary: Im Krieg und danach kommt es zu seltsamen Bettgefährten, aber es gibt viele Wege, das zu genießen, wenn man sich alle Möglichkeiten offen hält. SSHG  und auch RL. Anspielungen auf Slash, der allerdings so gut wie nicht vorkommt!


**Möglichkeiten**

Original von Pearle, Übersetzung von Minnie.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Pearle hat diese wunderbare Fanfiction geschrieben. Mir gehört die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Basiert auf der ‚Potter Places's Winter 2007 Prompt Challenge (prompt33)' – Eine typische jemand-kommt-herein-wenn-man-badet Situation mit untypischen Resultaten. Mehr dazu am Ende der Geschichte!

Pairing: SS/HG/RL – Anspielungen auf Slash, dieser kommt aber so gut wie nicht vor!

Mein Dank geht an meine tolle Beta Schnuffi, die wieder einmal schnell wie der Blitz war!

Zur Abwechslung habe ich mal wieder eine Geschichte von Pearle übersetzt – um damit die Wartezeit auf das nächste Kapitel von ‚Der mit der Hexe tanzt' zu überbrücken. Ich weiß nicht, wann das nächste Kapitel der Story kommt… Pearle meinte, dass sie es zur Hälfte fertig hat, aber leider wieder unter einigen gesundheitlichen Probleme leidet. Aber natürlich geht es auch wöchentlich bei ‚What a witch needs' weiter!

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen dieser kleinen Story, die mal wieder ein Leckerchen für zwischendurch ist +gg+!

**

* * *

**

Die heiße Düse beruhigte ihn bis hin zu seiner abgekämpften Seele, der Dreck und Schmutz von der heutigen Mission lief einfach den Abfluss hinunter. Seine Augen waren vor Müdigkeit geschlossen und ein tiefes Seufzen entkam ihm, während er sich den heilenden Eigenschaften des Wassers hingab.

Während das Ministerium nur einige kurze Wochen zuvor übertrieben marktschreierisch den Krieg als vorüber erklärt hatte weil Voldemort von Harry vernichtet worden war – nicht länger der Junge, der lebte, sondern jetzt ‚Der Verfechter des Lichtes' – war es dem Orden des Phönix zugefallen, die verbliebenen Todesser aufzustöbern, die mit der Aussicht auf den Untergang des Dunklen Lords geflohen waren.

Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. Ein kleines Team und er waren in der Hoffnung durch den Schutt in Malfoy Manor gestreift, dort eine Spur seiner früheren Insassen zu finden. Zaubersprüche enthüllten die Überbleibsel von Dunkler Magie und zeigten Rituale auf, die auf dem Boden ausgeführt worden waren. Er hatte das Glück gehabt, dass Severus zurückgekommen und sich seinem Team angeschlossen hatte, denn dessen Wissen der Dunklen Künste und der entflohenen Todesser war unbezahlbar, während sie nach Anhaltspunkten suchten.

Er war überrascht gewesen, dass das Zaubergamot in dem Bestreben, den Tränkemeister anzuklagen, so schnell gehandelt hatte, denn dessen Prozess fand gerade mal zwei Tage nach der finalen Schlacht in Deathly Hallows statt. Ein Kichern entkam ihm bei dem Gedanken daran, wie das Gesicht des obersten Zauberers ausgesehen hatte, als Dumbledore in all seiner Pracht mitten im Verlauf des Prozesses hineinschlenderte und der versammelten Menge ein Zitronenbonbon anbot. Es hatte nun nur noch kurze Zeit gedauert um Severus Namen rein zu wachen, ihn zum Helden zu erklären und seine Freiheit zu sichern. Dazu noch der Orden des Merlin, den Severus zu verleihen Dumbledore sie genötigt hatte – als Ausgleich für die fälschliche Inhaftierung in Askaban und der Brandmarkung als Verräter.

Severus entrüstete Kommentare, dass ihm die Medaille einzig für seine Leistung hätte verliehen werden sollen und nicht wegen der Einmischung ‚des ständig hineinpfuschenden alten Narrens' stießen auf taube Ohren, wobei die meisten dachten, dass er doch dankbar darüber sein sollte, frei zu sein und nicht in einer Zelle verrotten zu müssen. Severus hatte das Gericht finster angestarrt, ihnen dafür gedankt, dass sie ihre Köpfe lange genug aus ihren Ärschen geholt hatten, um ein Minimum an Gerechtigkeit zu Stande zu bringen und war dann aus der Tür marschiert. Ein lachender Dumbledore dankte der Menge – stellte fest, dass es gut war, Severus in voller Form zurück zu haben – und folgte dem dunklen Mann hinaus.

Das Klicken der Türklinke, gefolgt von einer Welle kühler Luft, brachte ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt und warnte ihn vor der Gegenwart von jemand anderem. „Wird ja Zeit, dass du auftauchst. Es ist eine gute Sache, dass der Heißwasserboiler magisch ist, sonst wäre uns schon jetzt das warme Wasser ausgegangen. Lass deine Roben in der Ecke fallen und komm endlich rein." Er zog den Vorhang zurück und fand eine geschockte Hermine Granger vor, die ihn anstarrte. „Hermine, entschuldige! Ich dachte, du wärst jemand anderes." Remus lächelte die perplexe Hexe an und hoffte, sie wieder beruhigt zu haben.

Hermines Mund schloss sich hörbar. Ihre Augen fuhren über Remus schlanke Gestalt, während das heiße Wasser an seinem Rücken hinunter rann. „Nein, ich, äh, ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass jemand hier drin ist. Ich meine… ich hörte die Rohre ein wenig dröhnen, aber meistens bedeutet das nur, dass die Toilette im ersten Stock besetzt ist und sonst nichts." Hermine verdrehte die Augen wegen ihrer Nervosität. „Ich _meine_, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht stören und gehe jetzt besser wieder."

„Du musst nicht gehen. Es ist genug heißes Wasser da und ich bin sicher, dass du nach dem ganzen Schmutz, den wir heute umgepflügt haben, auch eine lange Dusche gebrauchen kannst. Komm, spring rein und ich wasche dir den Rücken. Ich bin eigentlich ohnehin schon fertig."

„Du wäscht mir den Rücken?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Entschuldige, ich habe dich wohl aus der Fassung gebracht. Das war nicht meine Absicht. Ich vergesse immer, dass du mich nicht einfach als einen Freund siehst. Tja, vergiss es. Ich gehe und du kannst die Dusche haben." Sie stellte ihn wahrscheinlich immer noch mit dem Rest ihrer Lehrer gleich – eine Autoritätsperson, mehr als einfach nur einen Freund. Er ging einen Schritt aus der Duschwanne und griff, während er redete, nach seinem Handtuch. „Richte die Düse auf deinen Rücken. Das ist ziemlich entspannend."

Hermines Erröten wurde noch deutlicher, als sie den Mann vor sich betrachtete. Ihre Unbehaglichkeit wurde offensichtlich, als sie weg sah.

„Ist was mit dir?"

Sein sanfter Tonfall überraschte sie. „Du bist nackt", antwortete sie leise.

Remus lachte. „Ja, ich dusche für gewöhnlich nackt. Es ist leichter so, sauber zu werden. Stört es dich, dass ich nackt bin?"

„Na ja, ich habe nur…"

„Hermine, Nacktheit ist ganz natürlich. So sind wir geboren worden. Da gibt es nichts Schmutziges oder Unmoralisches dabei. Es ist die Gesellschaft, die uns solche Werte auferlegt." Remus lachte wieder. „Gott, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das gerade gesagt habe. Ich habe mich ja wie meine Mutter angehört!"

„Deine Mutter?"

„Ja, wusstest du, dass ich ein Halbblut bin?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Das war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Meine Mutter war ein Muggel. Sie war, tja, ich nehme an, du würdest sie einen Hippie nennen. Sie traf meinen Vater während ihrer Reisen ‚um sich selbst zu finden' und stattdessen fand sie ihn." Seine Mutter war eine warmherzige und offene Person gewesen, die häufig über das Übel sprach, einfach den gesellschaftlichen Normen zu folgen. Ihre Liebe und Unterstützung für ihn, nachdem er von Greyback gebissen worden war, war der Grund gewesen, dass ihn seine Familie nicht verbannt hatte. Er nahm an, dass er mehr als eine ihrer Überzeugungen für sich selbst übernommen hatte. „Sie war sehr aufrichtig und Freidenker in vielen Dingen. Sie glaubte fest daran, dass Nacktheit natürlich war, dass da nichts Sexuelles war. Na ja, ich will dich nicht aufhalten, ich bin sicher, du schätzt deine Privatsphäre." Während ihres gesamten Austausches war Remus nackt da gestanden, mit dem Handtuch locker in der Hand.

Vielleicht war es der kurze Einblick in seine Vergangenheit gewesen oder der legere Tonfall, den er angeschlagen hatte – was auch immer es war, jetzt fühlte sich Hermine jedenfalls wohl bei diesem Mann. „Nein, es geht mir gut. Ich wollte sagen – es ist okay. Eigentlich könnte ich etwas Hilfe gebrauchen. Ich glaube, ich habe mir meine Schulter gezerrt, während wir heute gesucht haben. Ich sollte mir eine feuchte Kompresse auflegen, ehe man den Balsam in meine Schulter und den Rücken hinunter einmassiert. Ich dachte, das warme Wasser würde das genauso gut erledigen."

Remus bemerkte das rote Töpfchen, das Hermine hielt. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass sie mit Poppy durch das Flohnetzwerk gesprochen hatte, als sie zum Grimmauld Platz zurück gekehrt waren, hatte aber zu dieser Zeit nicht allzu sehr auf die Hexe geachtet. „Du hättest mir sagen sollen, dass du dich verletzt hast. Ich hätte dich nach Hogwarts geschickt", rügte er sie. „Ruf mich, wenn du fertig bist und ich creme dich ein."

„Remus, ich bin kein Kind mehr. Meine Schulter tut nur etwas weh. Das ist wohl kaum ein Grund, dass du die Mission beendest, nur weil ich Aufmerksamkeit benötige." Er sah sie als Kind an; nun gut, das würde sie in Ordnung bringen. Locker griff sie nach oben, öffnete den Verschluss ihrer Robe und das Kleidungsstück fiel zu ihren Füßen hinunter. Der Rest ihrer Gardarobe folgte sogleich. „Es wäre wohl effektiver, wenn du es hier drinnen einreibst, solange meine Haut noch vom Wasser warm ist. Wenigstens gibt es so keine Sauerei."

„Hermine…"

Einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab, um die Duschkabine zu vergrößern und Hermine trat unter das laufende Wasser. „Willst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht?"

Remus lächelte. Das Mädel hatte Schneid; das musste er ihr zugestehen. Er hätte Galleonen gewettet, dass sie früher schreiend aus dem Raum gerannt wäre. Er hätte inzwischen wissen müssen, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen durfte.

Hermine quiekte auf, als sie spürte, wie sie plötzlich eine zweite Düse ins Gesicht traf und dann noch eine Dritte über ihrem Kopf erschien.

„Entschuldige, ich dachte nur, dass es ein wenig kalt wird, wenn wir uns nur auf einen Wasserstrahl verlassen."

„Danke für die Warnung", murmelte sie und rutschte näher an den Strahl hinter sich.

Remus zog den Vorhang um sie herum zu, als er in die Dusche trat. „Dreh dich um und halte dich an der Wand."

„Warum?"

„Damit ich so deine Schulter massieren kann. In diesem Winkel kannst du das Wasser nicht spüren."

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich der Hexe, während Remus ihre Schultern rieb.

„Ich sagte dir ja, dass es sich gut anfühlen würde", meinte er leise lachend.

„Ja, genauso wie ich sicher bin, dass es noch einige andere Orte gäbe, die du massieren könntest und an denen sich dein guter Wille in ausbreitenden Gefühlen äußert." Der tiefe Bariton des Tränkemeisters überraschte das Paar.

Hermine schrie auf, als sich Remus von ihr entfernte. Er zog den Vorhang zurück und offenbarte somit Severus Snape, der lässig, in nichts als seinem schwarzen Seidenbademantel, an der Badezimmerwand lehnte. Die Arme hielt er vor sich verschränkt und ein langer Finger tippte resolut gegen den Stoff seiner Kleidung.

„Severus!"

„Professor Snape?"

„Fängst du ohne mich an, Remus? Oder hast du inzwischen die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass ich noch auftauchen würde?"

„Ich habe gar nicht gehört, dass du rein gekommen bist."

„Ja, so viel war ganz deutlich."

Hermine errötete, als sie die Augen von Severus fühlte, die über ihren Körper strichen. Es kam ihr in den Sinn, dass Remus Bemerkung, als sie ins Bad kam, geklungen hatte, als würde er jemanden erwarten. Sie hatte vorgehabt nachzufragen, für wen er sie gehalten hatte, aber dann hatte sich ihre Unterhaltung schnell in eine ganz andere Richtung gedreht.

„Ich habe Hermine nur geholfen, ihre schmerzende Schulter zu behandeln."

„Ach so. Vielleicht sollte ich euch beide alleine lassen", sagte Severus gedehnt, blieb aber trotz der Anmerkung stehen wo er war.

„Du hast auf Professor Snape gewartet, als ich herein kam?"

„Hermine…"

„Nein, entschuldige, ich wollte mich nicht hinein drängen. Wirklich, du schuldest mir überhaupt keine Erklärung!" Hermine wusste nicht, was hier vor sich ging, war aber ziemlich sicher, dass sie kein Teil der Gleichung war.

„Lassen Sie den Mann doch wenigstens erklären. Ich würde gerne seine Begründung hören, warum er mit einer Ex-Schülerin und noch dazu mit einem Mitglied seines Teams in der Dusche steht."

„Severus." Remus Geduld mit Snapes Andeutungen erreichte das Limit. „Hermine ist meine Freundin. Ich half ihr. Und soll ich dich daran erinnern, dass du auch ein Teil meines Teams bist?"

„Ich will keinen Streit verursachen." Hermine sah zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her. Es überraschte sie, dass Snape sie immer noch betrachtete, wobei seinen schwarzen Augen im Licht glänzten. „Ich gehe."

„Ist das eine private Party oder kann jeder mitmachen?"

„Bitte?"

„Vielleicht können wir… den Teamgeist fördern, außer du lädst diesen verdammten Verfechter des Lichtes ein, dann gehe ich nämlich." Er lockerte die Schärpe an seinem Mantel und das Vorderteil teilte sich durch seine offensichtliche Erregung.

Remus seufzte. „Severus, bring Hermine nicht in Verlegenheit. Ich habe nicht die Absicht…"

Seine Bemerkung verlief jedoch im Sand, als sich die junge Frau in die Mitte der Duschwanne stellte – die Augen fest auf Severus erigierten Penis gerichtet. Er sah zu, wie der finstere Mann zu ihnen in die Kabine kam und sich der Platz um sie herum magisch anpasste.

„Habe ich Sie in Verlegenheit gebracht, Miss Granger?" Er griff vor, um die Hexe an sich zu ziehen und ließ seinen Daumen sanft über ihre Wange gleiten, ehe er eine Seite ihres Gesichts in seine Hand schmiegte.

Hermines Augen schlossen sich, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren fühlte. Ein Schauer der Lust wallte in ihrem Körper auf und sammelte sich in ihrem Bauch, während er sie fest an sich zog – und seine Erektion zwischen ihnen gefangen war.

Remus sah zu, wie sein Lover die junge Hexe küsste. Bis jetzt waren es nur zwei Freunde gewesen, die zusammen geduscht hatten, nichts weiter, denn er wollte nichts beginnen, das Hermine vielleicht später bereuen würde, aber nun schien es so, als hätte sich das Spiel verändert.

Er _hatte_ auf Severus gewartet, als Hermine versehentlich vorhin herein gekommen war.

Es war kurz nach Snapes Entlassung gewesen, als er in Weinlaune in der Bibliothek saß und das Schicksal aller, die er kannte, betrauerte – und Severus herein stolperte. Dem Aussehen des Zauberers nach musste er in dieser Nacht selbst ein paar zu viel intus gehabt haben. Wütende Worte, Remus Klage über den Verlust von Sirius Jahre zuvor und von Tonks im letzten Jahr, als sie sich entschlossen hatte, Weasley zu heiraten, nachdem er sie zu ihrem eigenen Besten von sich gestoßen hatte – nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielte – hatten in einer körperlichen Konfrontation der beiden Männer geendet. Es war nur ein kleiner Schritt gewesen, zuerst in Wut nacheinander zu greifen und danach in Leidenschaft. Keiner war sicher, wer wen zuerst geküsst hatte, aber es hatte ein Feuer zwischen ihnen gezündet. Remus lächelte, denn nun schien es, als würde sie Hermine zu der Mischung dazu addieren.

Hermine hatte ein Bein um Severus geschlungen und ihn an sich gezogen, während der dunkle Mann die Chance ergriff und die Kontur ihres Körpers entlang streifte, wobei seine Hände schließlich auf den Rundungen ihres herrlichen Hinterns stoppten und ihn kneteten. Er hatte sein Bein andeutungsweise zwischen ihre geschoben, was die Hexe zum Stöhnen brachte und sich an ihn lehnen ließ.

Remus kam näher, seine Hände glitten zwischen beide um mit Hermines Brüsten zu spielen. „Ich _habe_ auf dich gewartet. Was hat dich übrigens aufgehalten?" Die junge Frau lehnte sich an Remus Brust, als sich dieser mit ihren Brustwarzen beschäftigte. Er war froh, als Severus zu seinem Glied wanderte, während er sich zu Hermines Po hoch drückte.

„Barmy, der alte Kauz, rief mich, um mit mir über eine kommende Mission zu reden, dann ging das Gespräch weiter über das Wetter und den Jahreszeitenwechsel. Irgendwann hörte er mit Quatschen auf und ich hatte vollkommen vergessen, warum ich eigentlich gekommen war." Er küsste Hermine sanft an ihrer Kieferlinie entlang, knabberte leicht an ihrem Hals und beruhigte die Haut dann mit seiner Zunge. „Dieses ‚Treffen' finde ich wesentlich angenehmer."

Hermine stöhnte, ihre Sinne begannen sich zu überladen, als die beiden ihren Körper zu neuen Wonnen erweckten. Sie konnte fühlen, wie Severus Remus hinter ihr streichelte, dessen großes Glied presste sich fest in die Mitte ihres Pos. Das Vergnügen, dass sie ihr verschafften war überwältigend, aber sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach Erlösung.

„Gott, bitte", stöhnte sie.

„Bitte, was, Hermine?" Severus rutschte mit seiner freien Hand zwischen sie und glitt sanft durch ihre Locken, bis er ihre Klitoris gefunden hatte. Sein Atem war heiß, als er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ist es das, was du möchtest?"

Remus fuhr erst mit einem, dann zwei Fingern von hinten in ihre pochende Öffnung und drehte sie, um den G-Punkt zu treffen. Es dauerte nur ein paar Bewegungen von Severus Fingern an ihrem geschwollenen Kitzler, um Hermine über den Gipfel zu bringen. Severus schaute Remus an und ein stilles Verständnis war zwischen den beiden.

Mit den Händen unter ihrem Hintern hob Severus Hermine nach oben und drückte sie fast grob auf seinen harten Schaft. Er spürte, wie Remus näher trat und unterstützend etwas vom Unterkörper der Hexe trug, denn sie lehnte sich weiterhin an ihn, wobei sie einen Arm Besitz ergreifend um den Nacken des Werwolfs geschlungen hielt und mit der anderen Hand Halbmonde in die Schulter des Tränkemeisters drückte, da sie sich beinahe verzweifelt daran festhielt.

Remus glitt mit einer Hand zu ihrer Brust, drückte und zog an ihrer Warze, während Severus anfing, in die Hexe zu stoßen. Seine andere Hand griff nach seiner Erektion, denn durch den Anblick und die Geräusche ihres Zusammenseins zogen sich seine Hoden vor Verlangen zusammen.

Hermine stöhnte keuchend, während sie fühlte, wie Severus in sie stieß. Remus Hand war an ihrer Brust und sein hartes Glied berührte sie, wenn sie sich bewegte. All das brachte ihren Höhepunkt schnell heran. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, ihre inneren Wände klammerten sich um Severus und sie kam. Er stieß noch einige Male in sie, während sich sein Penis schnell in und aus ihrer Hitze bewegte, ehe er seine eigene Erfüllung fand. Er hörte nicht auf, stieß allerdings nur noch sporadisch zu, während er die Nachwirkungen ihrer Verbindung ausklingen ließ.

Severus konnte spüren, wie Remus Hand schnell über dessen Penis rieb und er sah, wie sich Hermine bei der Aktion bewegte. Er benutzte einen Zauber, um die Hexe schweben zu lassen, damit er sie nicht fiel und griff nach vorn, um seinem ‚anderen' Lover zum Orgasmus zu helfen. Severus Berührung war zu viel für den Werwolf. Seine Augen schlossen sich und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm, als er kam. Es dauerte eine Minute, ehe sich die drei voneinander gelöst hatten und müde an der Wand hinter ihnen lehnten.

Severus lächelte Remus an, ehe dieser sich zu Hermine drehte. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter? Plagt sie dich noch immer?"

„Mm? Meiner Schulter geht es großartig."

„Weißt du, ich glaube, ich hatte noch nicht das Vergnügen, dich zu küssen. Kann ja Severus nicht den ganzen Spaß allein lassen!"

Severus sah zu, wie Remus Hermine an sich zog. Der Kuss, den sie teilten war sanfter als es seiner gewesen war. Sich ihr von hinten nähernd, lächelte er als er fühlte, wie die Hexe erschauerte, während er wechselweise sanft ihre Seite streichelte oder mit den Nägeln über ihre sensible Haut fuhr, ehe er wieder ihren Hintern knetete. „Auch wenn ich froh bin, dass das Wasser heiß geblieben ist, habe ich doch nicht das Verlangen danach, hier drin abzusaufen. Verschieben wir es auf einen… trockeneren Platz?"

„Du willst, dass ich mit euch beiden komme?", fragte Hermine, immer noch mehr als nur ein wenig überrascht, sich zwischen den zwei Männern zu finden.

„Ich glaube, dass das arrangiert werden könnte. Es gibt da noch einige mögliche Positionen, die mir einfallen, wenn wir drei zusammen sind. Ich nehme an, dass wir das Timing deiner Bitte später ausarbeiten sollten. Gehen wir zurück in meine Räume? Ich glaube, das würde uns die größte Ruhe verschaffen. Wir können von deinem Zimmer aus flohen, Remus."

Still nickten sich die beiden Männer zu. Für jetzt würden sie sich auf Hermines Körper konzentrieren – später würde noch Zeit sein, den Körper des anderen zu genießen, wenn sich alle drei zu einem verbunden hätten.

Im Krieg kommt es zu seltsamen Bettgefährten, aber es gibt viele Wege, das zu genießen, wenn man sich alle Möglichkeiten offen hält.

Ende

_Prompt Challenge (prompt33):_ Eine typische jemand-kommt-herein-wenn-man-badet Situation. Aber statt den üblichen Reaktionen (sie sind zutiefst verlegen oder beginnen sofort wie die Karnickel zu vögeln), ist Remus ein wahrer Geist der sexuellen Revolution der 68er und erzählt Hermine, dass er sexuell gesehen liberal ist, dass nackt sein natürlich ist und dass es ihm überhaupt nichts ausmacht, dass sie ihn nackt sieht. Also zieht sich Hermine ebenfalls aus um ihn bloßzustellen. Was passiert dann? Hat sie Erfolg und verwirrt ihn? Vögeln sie überhaupt wie die Karnickel? Haben sie eine eingehende Diskussion über die Pros und Kontras der sexuellen Revolution – natürlich mit den Auswirkungen auf die Zauberwelt? Deine Wahl, aber Romantik wäre schön.

**A/N:** Ich glaube nicht, dass es das war, was die Person im Sinn hatte, als sie die prompt Challenge vorschlug, aber ich finde es schwer, etwas zu schreiben, dass nicht SS/HG beinhaltet, auch wenn es ein Dreier mit mehr als nur einer Anspielung auf Slash ist.

* * *

Ich hoffe, euch hat auch diese Geschichte von Pearle gefallen und ihr hattet Spaß dabei! Reviews….? 


End file.
